mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Armor/Gallery
Season two Shining Armor you tell me S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Shining Armor 'We have to get' S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Cadance weak smile S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Liquid Pride S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Shining Armor in shock S4E24.png|Equestria Games Shining shoots magic beam S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Shining Armor bawling like a baby S5E9.png|Slice of Life Twilight Sparkle "it was perfect!" S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Shining Armor closing the door EG3.png Twilight looking at Shining Armor EG3.png Dean Cadance "as an alumni" EG3.png Dean Cadance "provide some unique perspective" EG3.png Shining Armor looking at Dean Cadance EG3.png Shining Armor blushing EG3.png Shining Armor embarrassed EG3.png Shining Armor "I did" EG3.png Cinch "you happen to recall who won?" EG3.png Shining Armor cocky "we always win" EG3.png Twilight "in the Friendship Games?" EG3.png Shining Armor "I know it's not really your thing" EG3.png Shining Armor "kind of a big deal" EG3.png Cadance and Shining Armor leave the room EG3.png Season six Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Cadance "I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously" S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Shining Armor "Queen Chrysalis kidnapped Cadance" S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart hugging S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Shining Armor "loving all the... art!" S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Shining Armor instantly gets airsickness S7E22.png|Once Upon a Zeppelin My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Shining Armor, Cadance, and Flurry arrive MLPBGE.png Twilight shocked by her family's arrival MLPBGE.png Twilight "you were coming tomorrow" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor hugging Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Cadance "the scroll we sent yesterday?" MLPBGE.png Twilight welcomes family into undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor touching Twilight's forehead MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "what are you doing?" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "decorations not up" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor recognizes Twilight's look MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "I've seen this before" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "what are you obsessing about" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle quickly answers "nothing!" MLPBGE.png Twilight looking away in embarrassment MLPBGE.png Shining Armor points out undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle thinking of an excuse MLPBGE.png Twilight "I thought it would be more fun" MLPBGE.png Twilight "if we all decorated it together!" MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "that sounds wonderful" MLPBGE.png Cadance excited to start decorating MLPBGE.png Twilight stops Cadance from entering MLPBGE.png Twilight "after I finish one quick errand" MLPBGE.png Twilight "nothing to obsess about here!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "be right back!" MLPBGE.png Twilight's family watches her teleport away MLPBGE.png Cadance "she's definitely freaking out" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "oh, yeah" MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining join Twilight in the kitchen MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "too bad her aunt wasn't there" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle shushing Shining Armor MLPBGE.png Twilight continues preparing the pudding MLPBGE.png Flurry Heart enamored with cooking MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor look unamused MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "all the way from the Crystal Empire" MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor stare at Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight looks embarrassed at her family MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I did get a little stressed" MLPBGE.png Flurry Heart teleports across the kitchen MLPBGE.png Flurry switches herself with bag of flour MLPBGE.png Shining Armor teasingly sarcastic MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor laugh at Twilight MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "you got super worried" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "went all Twily-nanas" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor raises eyebrow at Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "a little Twily-nanas" MLPBGE.png Cadance smiling with understanding MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "we could've helped" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "the good news is" MLPBGE.png Flurry teleporting in the kitchen again MLPBGE.png Twilight pointing at the cooking pot MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "just friends and family" MLPBGE.png Twilight and her family leave the kitchen MLPBGE.png Twilight and family run for their lives MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor run from pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Rarity with her leg caught by pudding MLPBGE.png Rarity "a little help, please!" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "I've got this!" MLPBGE.png Cadance "which one of us can fly" MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance takes off into the air MLPBGE.png Cadance swoops to Rarity's rescue MLPBGE.png Cadance carries Rarity to castle balcony MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "your mom sure is something" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor jumping into action MLPBGE.png Shining Armor swings from tapestry MLPBGE.png Shining Armor flips and blasts pudding MLPBGE.png Shining Armor lands on the balcony MLPBGE.png Cadance blushing at Shining Armor MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor hear winterzilla roar MLPBGE.png Winterzilla in mild aching pain MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Discord "a bit reindeer ex machina" MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Applejack looking up at her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack holding her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack "the hat chooses the pony" MLPBGE.png Applejack puts her hat back on MLPBGE.png Applejack "inspired whoever's wearin' it" MLPBGE.png Rarity "something like that" MLPBGE.png Spike tears Holly doll's arm off MLPBGE.png Applejack "we got a bit distracted" MLPBGE.png Applejack "Flim and Flam's shenanigans" MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Cadance "Ponyville always seems to have" MLPBGE.png Cadance "than the Crystal Empire" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rarity listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity touched by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity listen to Twilight sing MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity nuzzling cheeks MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Twilight singing next to her family MLPBGE.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry happy together MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Shining Armor and guards burst into throne room S9E1.png Shining Armor "Sombra's breached the castle!" S9E1.png Princess Cadance "do you have Flurry Heart?" S9E1.png Shining Armor "I thought you had her" S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor filled with dread S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor horrified S9E1.png Cadance about to attack King Sombra S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor with angry glares S9E1.png Cadance "you won't get away with this!" S9E1.png King Sombra "but I already have" S9E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance in chains S9E1.png Sombra tells Shining and Cadance to kneel S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor kneel to Sombra S9E1.png Sombra takes over the Empire throne room S9E1.png Cadance, Shining, and Flurry captured S9E1.png Sombra taunting Cadance, Shining, and Flurry S9E1.png Princess Cadance pointing at the Mane Six S9E1.png Mane Six charging at King Sombra S9E1.png Mane Six caught in Sombra's magic S9E1.png Mane Six overwhelmed by dark magic S9E1.png Twilight's friends and family enslaved S9E1.png Twilight's friends under Sombra's control S9E1.png Flurry Heart blasts at Sombra's guards S9E1.png Shining Armor and ponies glare at Sombra S9E1.png King Sombra "I shall win the war!" S9E1.png Sombra reduced to a smoldering black spot S9E1.png Spike, Shining Armor, and Flurry cheering S9E1.png Twilight reunited with her family S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle in family group hug S9E1.png Twilight surrounded by friends and family S9E1.png Twilight's friends surround her with love S9E1.png Sparkle's Seven Young Shining's kite knocks into Twilight's S9E4.png Young Twilight's kite sails off-screen S9E4.png Young Shining Armor winks at Twilight S9E4.png Young Twilight and Spike look up at kite S9E4.png Young Twilight's kite crashes on Spike S9E4.png Young Twi, Spike, and Shining look amused S9E4.png Young Shining Armor doing pottery S9E4.png Young Shining Armor's clay falls flat S9E4.png Young Twilight laughs at Shining's pottery fail S9E4.png Twilight Velvet and Night Light make a chart S9E4.png Young Twilight and Shining split an apple S9E4.png Twilight and Shining about to eat apples S9E4.png Young Shining sees Spike licking his lips S9E4.png Young Shining splits his apple with Spike S9E4.png Young Twi, Spike, and Shining eating apples S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle proud of herself S9E4.png Poor marks on young Shining's report card S9E4.png Young Shining Armor doing stand-up comedy S9E4.png Twilight and parents laugh at Shining's jokes S9E4.png Twilight has more gold stars than Shining S9E4.png Night Light presents Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png Young Twilight is crowned Sibling Supreme S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle filled with pride S9E4.png Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor appear S9E4.png Sibling Supreme crown on Shining Armor's head S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "you're wearing it?!" S9E4.png Shining Armor "always held a grudge" S9E4.png Shining Armor "I left home with this" S9E4.png Shining Armor grinning smugly at Twilight S9E4.png Princess Celestia explains the situation S9E4.png Princess Celestia "I asked our old captain" S9E4.png Shining Armor grinning with pride S9E4.png Shining Armor "taken the security here" S9E4.png Shining Armor "to a whole new level" S9E4.png Shining Armor "somepony to test it" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with shock S9E4.png Twilight "break into Celestia's castle?" S9E4.png Shining Armor "get past my defenses" S9E4.png Shining Armor levitates crown off his head S9E4.png Shining Armor "you'll be Sibling Supreme" S9E4.png Shining Armor issuing a sibling challenge S9E4.png Shining Armor "I keep the crown" S9E4.png Twilight accepts Shining Armor's challenge S9E4.png Twilight "are you sure this counts?" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "Mom and Dad aren't" S9E4.png Twilight and Shining Armor look at Celestia S9E4.png Celestia thanking Twilight for her assistance S9E4.png Princess Luna scoffs with bitterness S9E4.png Shining Armor "I've designed a multi-tiered" S9E4.png Shining Armor "line of defense" S9E4.png Shining Armor brings chest before Star Swirl S9E4.png Shining Armor presents Chrysalis' throne remains S9E4.png Star Swirl the Bearded levitating throne shards S9E4.png Throne shards spinning around the castle S9E4.png Throne shards make magic net around castle S9E4.png Royal guards seal up tunnel entrance S9E4.png Shining Armor observing royal guards S9E4.png Royal guards at attention before Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor walks through guarded corridor S9E4.png Shining Armor sees guards in castle lobby S9E4.png Shining Armor approaches throne room door S9E4.png Shining Armor in front of throne room door S9E4.png Shining Armor puts medal to door scanner S9E4.png Shining Armor explains more of his defenses S9E4.png Shining Armor presenting a trapdoor S9E4.png Shining shows trapdoor to Twilight and Spike S9E4.png Twi, Shining, and Spike in front of the thrones S9E4.png Twi, Shining, and Spike surrounded by geese S9E4.png Shining Armor "you can hear their honks" S9E4.png Shining Armor "all the way in Ponyville" S9E4.png Goose appears behind Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png Goose snaps its teeth at Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor "plus they bite" S9E4.png Goose bears its teeth at Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor on the lookout S9E4.png Guards on lookout near castle entrance S9E4.png Stage is set up in front of the castle S9E4.png Shining Armor surprised to see Applejack S9E4.png Shining Armor "what are you doing?" S9E4.png Apple Chord has never heard of Applejack S9E4.png Apple Chord introducing herself S9E4.png Apple Chord "I've got a couple of songs" S9E4.png Apple Chord winking at the guards S9E4.png Apple Chord about to play music S9E4.png Apple Chord's farewell concert S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle lurking around S9E4.png Twilight bumps into Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor "you're up to something" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "nope" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle levitating a flower S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle smelling the flowers S9E4.png Shining Armor skeptical of Twilight S9E4.png Shining Armor slowly walking away S9E4.png Shining Armor has his eye on Twilight S9E4.png Twilight waves innocently at Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor walks away with suspicious pout S9E4.png Celestia and Shining outside the castle S9E4.png Twilight spying on Celestia and Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor trying to calm the geese down S9E4.png Twilight sees Celestia, Luna, and Shining appear S9E4.png Shining Armor returns with a grin S9E4.png Shining Armor bragging at Twilight S9E4.png Shining Armor "you should know by now" S9E4.png Shining Armor "there's no way to beat" S9E4.png Shining Armor "the true Sibling Surpreme!" S9E4.png Shining Armor grinning with triumph S9E4.png Celestia declares Shining Armor the winner S9E4.png Celestia, Shining, and Twilight look at Spike S9E4.png Twilight, Celestia, and Shining Armor shocked S9E4.png Shining "how in Equestria did you do it?!" S9E4.png Spike "the only sibling rivalry" S9E4.png Spike "I had an inside pony help" S9E4.png Twilight, Celestia, and Shining look behind them S9E4.png Twilight, Celestia, and Shining look at Luna S9E4.png Shining Armor bragging in flashback S9E4.png Spike whispers in Princess Luna's ear S9E4.png Princess Luna looking very surprised S9E4.png Princess Luna agrees to Spike's proposal S9E4.png Shining's triumph from Spike's point of view S9E4.png Luna watching the competition aftermath S9E4.png Princess Luna levitating the crown S9E4.png Princess Luna teleporting the crown S9E4.png Everyone stares at Spike with shock S9E4.png Twilight and Shining look at each other S9E4.png Twilight and Shining smile at each other S9E4.png Twilight "the true Sibling Supreme" S9E4.png Shining "the little brother we've always had" S9E4.png Spike smiles at his 'brother' and 'sister' S9E4.png Mane Six and Shining Armor hugging Spike S9E4.png Star-shaped iris out on Spike S9E4.png The Point of No Return Sparkle family photo in macaroni frame S9E5.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Cadance and Shining read Twilight's letter S9E24.png Crystal guards salute to Cadance and Shining S9E24.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cadance, Shining, and Flurry in throne room S9E25.png Main ponies enter Crystal Empire throne room S9E25.png Princess Cadance "she's upstairs" S9E25.png Princess Cadance shaking her head S9E25.png Cadance and Shining appear behind ponies S9E25.png Cadance and Shining Armor eager to help S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "you need to stay here" S9E25.png Twilight, Cadance, and Shining look at Flurry S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle fearing the worst S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "if things don't work out" S9E25.png Twilight declares Flurry "Equestria's last hope" S9E25.png The Last Problem Cadance, Shining, Flurry, and Discord at coronation S9E26.png Twilight and characters on purple background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 6 Larry's cover.jpg Shared Variant Issue 6.jpg Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 11 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 11 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 11 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 11 preface page.jpg Comic issue 11 page 1.png Comic issue 11 page 2.png Comic issue 11 page 3.png Comic issue 11 page 4.png Comic issue 11 page 5.png Comic issue 11 page 6.png Comic issue 11 page 7.png Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Cover B MLP FIM 12.png IDW comic issue 12 RI cover.jpg Comic issue 12 preface page.jpg Comic issue 12 page 1.jpg Comic issue 12 page 2.jpg Comic issue 12 page 3.jpg Comic issue 12 page 5.jpg Comic issue 12 page 6.jpg Comic issue 12 page 7.jpg MLP FIM Comic Issue 17 Larrys B.jpg MLP FIM Issue 17 Larry's Covers Combined.jpg Comic issue 17 covers page.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 27 Jetpack cover.png Comic issue 27 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 37 page 4.jpg Comic issue 37 page 5.jpg Comic issue 40 page 3.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 62 cover A.jpg Comic issue 62 credits page.jpg Comic issue 87 cover RI.jpg Micro-Series Issue 1 Variant RI cover.jpg Comic micro series 1 cover RE.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 cover A uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 RI.png Friends Forever issue 4 cover RI textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 Hastings.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 Jetpack Comics.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 Jetpack Comics textless.jpg MLP Friends Forever issue 4 Jetpack B.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 in Polish page 15.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 26 page 5.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Other MLP Adventures in Friendship Volume 5.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 cover A.jpg MLP Holiday Special 2015 page 3.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Merchandise 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|The "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" set released August 2012. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|My Little Pony playset featuring Shining Armor. Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance toys together. Facebook Shining Armor toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor toy up close. Crystal empire set.jpg Guardians of Harmony Shining Armor figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Shining Armor packaging.jpg FiM Collection Shining Armor Royal Chariot Large Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Shining Armor Royal Chariot Large Story Pack packaging.jpg Funko Shining Armor black vinyl figurine.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png|Suspicious cake is suspicious Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg MLP A Wedding in Canterlot storybook cover.jpg|Book cover. MLP Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart picture book cover.jpg Miscellaneous Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012, showing Shining Armor's cutie mark. TVGuide-March-2012-MLP.jpg|March 12–18, 2012 issue of TV Guide hinting on Shining Armor's debut and relation to Twilight Sparkle. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|The ''Canterlot Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP:FiM Page. Royal Wedding poster.jpg WeddingKitchen ShiningArmor.png|Shining Armor in Castle Creator. Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Equestria Games poster.png|Shining Armor in the poster for the Equestria Games. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart Hasbro Toy Fair 2016 presentation.jpg|Slide from the 2016 Hasbro Toy Fair presentation Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|Season 2 Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|Season 3 Shining Armor in shock S4E24.png|Season 4 Twilight Sparkle "it was perfect!" S5E19.png|Season 5 Cadance "I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously" S6E2.png|Season 6 Shining Armor instantly gets airsickness S7E22.png|Season 7 pt:Shining Armor/Galeria